Hey, Puck, you ok?
by XdestroyerXDTM3
Summary: Puck and Finn play Puck's brand new game, called Dead By Daylight. When Puck gets an unfamiliar feeling, Finn has to try and help him work through it. Pairings: Puck/Finn eventual I'm British so there will be the British spellings of words, and there may be a few spelling mistakes there. Please enjoy!


Hey, Puck, you ok?

Chapter 1  
Finn

Finn went around Puck's over the long weekend. They had Friday, the weekend and Monday off, one was an inset day and the other an occasional day. Finn had asked to stay at Puck's for the entire holiday.

"Ok, let's go upstairs, we can play some of this new game I got." Puck grinned at Finn and then said, "It's scary!"

Finn sighed inside but knew better than to sigh out loud. Puck would laugh at him for being a pussy and Finn would get annoyed the rest of the weekend. He followed Puck up the stairs. He hated scary games, films, books, anything with the genre 'horror' printed on the back, Finn hated. He didn't get what was so fun about getting scared shitless, but he didn't want to seem like a coward to Puck, so he endured through the nightmares he got for weeks afterwards.

"You ready to play some DBD?" Puck grinned as he loaded up the game on his Xbox.

"Wait, don't tell me we're playing Dead by Daylight?!" Finn said, mortified.

"Yup, oh, tonight is going to be fun!" Puck rubbed his hands together gleefully and passed Finn his spare controller.

"I'll be the weird monster thing first." Finn decided.

About half an hour later, Puck was practically jumping out of his skin at every noise the game made.

'BOOM!'

The ground shook and a bright flash of light appeared outside of Puck's window. Puck jumped up and grabbed onto Finn, shouting

"FUCK OFF YOU DAMNED DEMON!"

Finn paused the game and tuned to Puck. He soon realized that he was holding onto Finn and let go quickly, blushing and turning to the floor.

"Hey, Puck, are you ok? It was just lightning." Finn asked, stifling a laugh.

"I'm fine. Let's finish this game and go finish the washing."

"Are you sure?" Puck nodded. "Ok then, let's go." As soon as he unpaused the game, Finn could see the terror in Puck's eyes and he turned off the game, placed his controller down softly and pulling Puck's out of his hands.

"Ok, let's go and do the washing now, before we fall asleep." He lied, wanting to keep Puck from what he had gone through. He could see the thankfulness and relief wash over Puck.

They got up, walked downstairs and groped around for the lightbulb in the basement. They stuffed all the clothes they had bundled up into the washing machine, and another

'BOOM!' struck outside. Puck jumped in fear and hugged Finn, screaming

"ARGH! No, nononononnononononono, please, don't kill me…" and buried his head into Finn's chest, shaking.

Finn was taken aback, and said,

"If I was cleverer, I would think you were scared."

Puck let go of Finn and gave him that piercing look that he gave everyone who tried to question his badassness, but Finn just found it cute, the way he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at you with pursed lips.

'_Wait, did I just call Puck, cute?' _Finn thought and shook his head. He could think about this later.

"I'm not scared, I just- I, don't like loud noises, they hurt my ears." Puck stalked off, back to his room. Finn sighed, he was never going to be able to get the full Noah back, was he? The old Noah would've admitted to being scared by now and Finn would've helped him. But no. Puck had taken over, his carefully made reputation once again getting in the way of Finn having Noah as a friend. He climbed up the stairs again, hearing the washing machine turn on and slowly opened Puck's door. He had wrapped himself up in his own arms and was staring with wide eyes outside.

"Hey, you ok? You look kinda traumatised?" Finn asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"I just, I'm fine, I just don't like loud noises, as I said." Puck replied, his eyes still staring into the distance.

"Ok, Puck, cut the crap. You're obviously scared, and I don't think lying to me is going to make it any better." Finn looked over to Puck, biting his lip. This could either get Puck to open up, or it could end up with Finn having a massive bruise on his arm for the rest of the weekend. Puck looked up at Finn, nervously, and then sighed looking to the floor.

"I- I guess I'm kinda scared." Puck's lip quivered and he lay down in his bed.

Finn grinned and said,

"Ok, don't worry, I'll make sure that weird demon-thing doesn't kill you in your sleep."

"Dude, it's not funny! I'm here confessing to you that I'm scared shitless and you're laughing at me!" Puck sulked.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep?" Finn lopsidedly smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Urm, well, I'm- I'm still a little s-"Puck stopped himself.

"Well, you're still a little what?" Finn leant against the door and put his hand on his hip.

"I'm, oh come on, don't make me say it!" Puck groaned.

"Say what?" Finn was confused now, and he scratched his head, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fucking hell Finn, I'm still scared, and I guess if you could, urm, come up here and, urm, stay with me?" Puck blushed and buried his head into his pillow.

Finn uncrossed his arms and pulled back a bit, he wasn't expecting _that_!

"Urm, I- I guess?" Finn walked up to Puck's bed and said

"Move over, then!" Finn grinned. Puck didn't move for a second. He didn't expect Finn to actually agree to sleep with him! He finally realized that he should probably move and shuffled over for Finn to lay down next to him. Finn grinned and sat down in Puck's bed, turned off the light, and lay down. He lifted Puck up slightly and snaked his arm under Puck's body, then pulled himself closer to Puck and put his other arm over Puck's body, so he joined his two hands together. Puck had his shoulders pulled tightly to his neck, but after a few minutes of Finn holding him, Puck started to relax, letting his shoulders drop and his head relax into Finn's chest.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you here. No monster, Kathulu-worshipping thing is gonna rip your body in half and give you to the Gods tonight." Finn stifled a laugh and started to rub Puck's mohawk, Puck sighing and melting into Finn. His brain, inconveniently, decided that now was a good time to remind him about Finn's little, _thought_, from before. Finn stared at Puck for a while, moving slightly back so he could look at Puck better. He did like his face, the way his lips seemed to open slightly as he breathed in and slowly closed again as he breathed out. He looked actually, _really cute._ Finn opened his eyes wide.

'_Oh God, I'm in love with Noah Puckerman.' _Finn thought.

"Hey, urm, do you think that you could make me something to drink? Like, urm, a hot chocolate or something?" Puck quietly asked.

"Urm, yeah, sure, I guess. I'll be right back." Finn smiled and got up quickly, wanting to get back there as quick as possible.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Finn walked back into Puck's room, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hands, and he placed it by Puck's bedside table. Taking of his shirt, he lay back down and Puck sat up to drink some of the hot chocolate. He took about 5 minutes to drink all of it, then he placed it back on the table and placed himself back into Finn's arms. Finn rubbed the back of Puck's head again and placed his head on top of Puck's. Puck relaxed his head back into Finn's neck and whispered

"Come on, man, why are you doing this?"

"You don't want me too?" Finn frowned.

"I-"Puck stayed silent for a few seconds. "I want you to, it's just… Can we not like, tell anyone, because if anyone found out, both our reputations would be ruined…?"

Finn sighed.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, it wouldn't be cool. Let's just, talk about it in the morning, ok? Go to sleep now."

Puck nodded sleepily and grabbed onto Finn's back, barely able to hold onto Finn's bare skin, saying

"Night, Finn." And he relaxed fully now, his shoulders leaning out and his head pushing further into Finn's neck. Finn smiled and pulled Puck closer.

"Night, Noah." Finn sighed again. Puck said, his voice muffled by Finn's chest

"You haven't called me that in 2 years. I've, urm, kind of missed it."

Finn grinned and said, once again,

"Night, Noah."

He felt Noah's hand release his back and soon after he was asleep too, his eyes drooping and his grip on Puck loosening. He didn't know whether Puck would want to do this again, or even want to talk about it, but he just wanted to enjoy the feel of Puck in his arms for as long as he could. The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was

'_God, this is where I belong. Holding Puck in bed, nuzzling his head into my neck, falling asleep and repeating it tomorrow.'_

He finally fell asleep, Puck whispering

"I love you, Finn."

Finn never heard it until the morning


End file.
